reincarnatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Otherworld/Orange Zone
Second zone of the Otherworld after the Tutorial. Overview A world of lava. The world is filled with the Lava Sea ''', a hell-like environment that no life can live on except the Gragos. The only place any living being can live on is on the back of the gigantic Gragos. The only source of food and water is the body fluids of the Gragos and the beasts that grow from the body fluids. If too much body fluids is drunk, the Gragos will roll into the lava sea to purge its back of any organisms. Several hundred years ago, the world was once ruled by the Akarons, a race in decline. They created the Body Enhancement Surgery to wage war against the Margoths who drank tremendous amounts of body fluids. They were able to win and unify their race. However, soon after the Calamity of Death occurred and began to infect and paralyze the Gragos. Many Gragos became hostile and began to attack each other to eat the flesh of healthy Gragos in order to temporarily cure the Calamity. Of the 27 colonies atop 27 different Gragos, 23 were destroyed due to the Calamity. In the end, 13 Akarons who had special physiques and could live through the Soul converter left their world to traverse to new worlds in order to find a cure. Tekilon arrived in the Red Zone and prepared for the migration of the Akarons to new world before God intervened. Elkadion arrived in the Abyss where she spent hundreds of years searching for a cure. The remaining Akarons waited until the humans came along. After that they went into hiding. The former Great Priest Karbana tried to lure them out to destroy them so that his name wouldn't be tarnished in history. Karbana saved Gwanje's life and tasked him with luring the Akarons out. '''Entrance/Exit In order to enter the Orange Zone, one must jump into the Mirror-like portal located under the pillar of the World Tree in the Red Zone. The entrance of the Orange Zone is inside the mouth of a Margoth, gigantic several kilometer size dinosaur-like creatures. From there, adventurers are either chewed or puked out. On Lazar, the white tiger Gragos, the fairy created several mirror portals to serve as an entrance due to the lack of Margoths on Lazar. In order to exit the Orange Zone and move on to the Yellow Zone, one must find and dive into a Mirror-like portal located somewhere on the Gragos. On the Bull-shaped Gragos, the portal was located near its heart. Areas Gragos Country-sized beasts that provide land and food for the beings living on its back. They come in a variety of shapes and sizes. The Bull-shaped Gragos is the primary Gragos where humans are transported to. Ant Tunnel A humongous artificial structure that tens of millions of super humans had created in order for their survival. These ant tunnels which are still being expanded were the location where most people on the Gragos lived on. The chances of being attacked by the Margoth decreases tremendously in here, with no chance of getting into lava even if the Gragos shakes its body. Adventurers can gain bodily fluids safely without fighting the Margoths. The Ant Tunnel is so complex that it was difficult to catch someone in it. Checkpoints guarded by relatively strong adventurers were created to prevent dangerous people from entering. Baladi Tube A mysterious tower located at the spine of the Gragos. It reaches 5m above the skin but is immeasurable beneath the skin. There are many Baladis located here that most people couldn't even approach it. The structure was set up by the Akarons in order to check the status of the Gragos' body fluid. It checks it using the pressure from the body fluids, like a thermostat. If the fluids were at the green area of the tube then it was safe for the Akarons and others. Yellow area is the warning area that tells the Akarons to control their population. Red area means that the Akarons and the Margoths would have to go to war to reduce the rate at which the body fluids were being drunk. Temple The house of the priests to worship the Divine Beast, Gragos. Mekido, the Great Patriarch who had united the Akaron race, chose the temple as the location of enhancing the body. The temple was located where the most amount of essence from the Gragos flew by so it was the most suited location for the Body Enhancement Surgery to take place. The Akarons refuse to make several temples on the Gragos else they would deem it as defiling the Divine Beast. Akarons coming from the Temple and given a mission receive a restriction to not disclose the location of the temple until that mission is accomplished. Forest of Horns The name of the forest located between the two giant mountain like horns upon the huge head of the Bull-shaped Gragos. It is a wide and vast area and the location to control the Gragos and make it head towards another Gragos. High level skills and artifacts are dropped here. Many clans are stationed here due to this, with the Cross clan, the strongest clan, being the closest to it. The forest is infamous for being swarmed with Margoths. Great Temple A temple located on the largest Gragos, the white tiger Lazar. Within is the forbidden area is a white room with a giant black boulder that reaches hundreds of meters in size. This obsidian, the holds the entire history of the Akarons. Arklateori An automatic factory on Lazar that creates the Akadus. Elkadion built it and it's been running even after she left. Category:Dimension